


Magnificent Hale Pack

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Sterek Drabbles [32]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe, M/M, POV Outsider, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: They call themselves the Magnificent Hale Pack.Outsider witch view
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Drabbles [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981733
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Magnificent Hale Pack

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own this, Jeff Davis does. I'm just playing.
> 
> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.
> 
> Written for Sterek Drabbles: February 3/21: **magnificent, exciting, fact**

They call themselves the Magnificent Hale Pack. I had to see it to believe it and to warn other witches. The fact they kill everyone that harms the pack is terrifying.

I’m one of the witches who are fighting back. It’s exciting to be part of the plan to see the pack taken down. We figured out that their weakest link is their spark. If the spark is distracted we could bring the whole pack down. We just have to lure him away from the alpha. That is my job. The others will do theirs.

“Admit you’re lost, Spark Stiles.”


End file.
